This invention relates to door hinges and door stops, specifically to a door hinge which is able to selectively limit the maximum opened position of the door to which it is attached, the present invention comprising two planar members rotatably connected to one another along one lengthwise connecting edge by a hinge pin, each of the planar members having one or more small projections located on its connecting edge which outwardly angles away from the planar members so as not to interfere with their rotation, the small projections each having a leading edge and when the door to which the present invention is attached is opened, contact of each leading edge with the other leading edge defines a maximum opened position for the door, the present invention also comprising clip-on stops of varying lengths which are attached onto the small projections, over their leading edges, so as to further limit the extent to which the door to which it is attached can be opened. Applications may include, but are not limited to, any and all doors which would be damaged by uncontrolled opening.